Tale of the Demon Priestess
by Mirokus-doll
Summary: pg-13 for future violence and Inuyasha's dirty mouth For summary read this chapter.Please Read & Review ;-PrnI do not own Inuyasha they belong to the wonderful Rumiko TakashirnMy sister wrote these and i wanted everyone to see them
1. It Begins

THE TALE OF THE DEMON PRIESTESS

Chapter 1 It begins

A young couple was walking down the street sticking to the shadows, trying to hide in the background, as much as they could. The young woman was fit, petite, lithe, and a beauty to behold. She looked to fragile to bare the weight of the burdening gift placed upon her. Her hair was a soft, yet wild, blue tinted with a rainbow of different colors, sheared at her shoulders. Her eyes were pools of the darkest oceans.

The man was tall, lean, muscled, and handsome. He was strong and warrior-like yet he was soft and aristocratic. His hair was a long flowing mane of silver and gold, sliding down his back to his thighs. His eyes were lakes of molten lava changing in warmth and color, lined with a ring of gray, like ash and smoke. They seemed to flow from one shadowed area to another, like ghosts seeking peace for their restless souls.

"Beloved, do you think it is safe to travel without our guards in this time of battle." The woman, who was known as Mikomi questioned.

"My tenchi, we will be fine as long as we are quite and we stay unknown. I know these creatures don't like us, which is even more reason to move at this pace. I'm sorry." The man, who shall be known as Kuroikage said to his wife, as he kissed her forehead. "What will become of our tenchi?" she said as she rubbed her swollen stomach lovingly.

"I do not know my . . . loud yelling of 'get the emperor and his goddess concubine.' Ensues . . . run beloved." He yelled at her.

"What about you? What will you do?!" she screamed.

"I will be fine, just keep our hope safe!" he answered in return. She ran deep into the woods, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and felt a liquid run down her legs. She collapsed on to the ground and began to writhe in the pain of childbirth. She knew she had to get away but she also knew she would not get far and she might risk the life of her child. She panted and strained with the force but she did not make a sound higher than a low groan. After the hours had passed on like years to Mikomi, her child was born.

It was a beautiful little girl, with hair that made the darkest night dull and gray. It flowed and was of a silky texture and had a beautiful shine. She had skin that made the moon green with envy. The texture was like silk and satin to the touch. Her eyes were a light blue that changed colors when wanted. She had ruby red lips and long, dark eyelashes. In short, she was a beauty to behold!

Mikomi, still weak from childbearing gathered her child in her arms and once again fled to where she and Kuroikage had chosen for a safe house. Even though she could not see him, she knew her beloved husband was following close behind making sure they were safe and cared for. She could feel his energy, deep in her heart. She reached the safe house near midnight. She was sick and cold; she could only guess how her baby felt. It had been raining the entire time since she gave birth. When she reached the door, she knew that Kuroikage wasn't inside. She was terrified that he was killed by the creatures that were chasing him.

Kuroikage was bleeding badly, but he knew he had to get to his wife and his child. He remembered the battle he had gone through.

Flashback

He pulled his sword and waited. He knew he needed all the energy he could save so he would wait. He was also trained that the one who struck with out being sure of his enemy would usually cause a terrible mistake. He stood his guard and remained calm. The battle had lasted for hours and he swore he would die but still he fought back. He finally defeated his enemy. He was exhausted yet still he ran to his mate and pup.

When he reached the safe house, he saw her huddled in the corner of the doorframe. He picked her up and placed her in a bed next to the fire. He looked at the sleeping beauty beside him and noticed the bundle in her arms. Kuroikage reached for it but when he got near his wife balled up around it and moaned out the words "I'll protect you my child." Then he noticed his wife was feverish as was the little bundle. He tried his best to take care of them and never left their sides until morning.

When Mikomi awoke she could not feel any part of her body, she was completely numb. She saw her baby squirming in pain from the illness. She knew she was not going to last long and she knew that the people from her world would be coming for her child to kill it. She knew when she met kuroikage that their love was forbidden, as would be the life of her child. She had to hide her and keep her safe until she was older. She looked at her husband and he told her he had come up with a name for their little girl.

"She will be known as Kagome, the divine protector." It was the perfect name for her angel.

"Beloved, we must hide kagome and seal her looks and powers away. I will not live much longer but I have enough strength to cast this spell. When I am finished go and hide her in a human village and retrieve her when the time to ascend to the throne arrives." were her direct orders.

Therefore, he did as he was told and fled; while he ran, he saw their home destroyed by the warriors from her home. He gave her to a priest who felt the energy inside of her and decided to get rid of the trouble early by throwing her into the bone eaters well, to be gobbled up by the magic within.

This is how are perilous adventure begins.


	2. And So Life Begins

Chapter 2 "And so life begins"

The temple shrine maiden was walking around the grounds when suddenly she heard a small child whimpering. She knew she had to do something and she would have to do it fast, because it was getting weaker by the minute. The young maiden, who's name is Kaneko Higurashi, ran, and got her father and her new husband. The three set up a search party to find the infant before it was too late. While the group was panicking, they had quite the crowd form and they also joined in the search. Well, a small boy and girl no older than 6 or 7 years of age crawled into the forbidden well house and searched in there when the young girl looked into the well and found the bundle of cloth that was the entire cause of the commotion. They ran out to get the adults but only end up being ignored the entire time.

Therefore, the young boy got an idea and starts yelling like banshees. All the adults paused and asked what was wrong. The kids said that they found something in the well. The crowd then rushed to the well and watched as the husband and wife of the property slid in. The woman being the most trusting, reaches down, picks up the cloth, and finds a giggling little baby. The husband finds a leather coated book and a group of other items, including a small necklace, charms, spell scrolls, and other assorted items.

The trio climbed out and decided that they were keeping the little ball of joy as their own and when the child got old enough, they would explain to the best of their knowledge about her origins, but until that time she was their child. The ceremony of adopting the babe was held that very night and thus the child, who they learned from the title of the book was named Kagome, became a true Higurashi and heir to the entire Higurashi estate and all of the worldly possessions. Meaning when the child was old enough she would inherit the temple, the estate in the countryside, all of Japan (Thanks to her father he's the emperor's son), a huge business started by her mother, a large sum of money, and many other goods. The people of the city prayed that this wouldn't affect the child by giving her a big head. They all admired the Higurashi but because of who they were; they had quite a few enemies and even fewer true friends. They prayed that the little child would be able to handle all that she was now in for. Many also hoped that the child would marry one of their own children so that they could get the money of the Higurashis.

Five years later

A small child is trotting around while her mother sings and rocks her chair. The little girl is singing about getting a very special surprise. "I'm gonna get a brother! I'm gonna get a brother! I'm gonna get a brother!!" she sang sweetly. "Kagome, its I am going to get a brother." Stated her mother. "That's what I said momma." Kagome told her. "I know it's what you said but others do not know that." Said Mrs. Higurashi. "Momma when is he going to come I want to make him a special gift." Kagome said with an air around her that always appeared when she said something that sounded older than her. "The doctor said he should be here in about a week, Honey." Said Mrs. Higurashi. "I just wish your father was here to see him, he was so proud when we told him I was pregnant!" she said as she began to cry. "Don't worry momma he knows. I'm sure of it!" Kagome said with such an understanding of the pain, for it was her father as well. She loved him with all her heart, as did he. When Kagome had first come home, he obsessed about her. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to worry you." Her mother said.

Her grandfather burst in smiling like he did when he found out Kagome loved his stories about history and myths. "Guess what today is!" he said in a joyous voice. "What day is it Granpa?" she asked. "Grandpa, Kagome, its grandpa." Her mother said exasperated. "Never mind her grammar, child. Today is the day of the festival of summer blossoms!" he said quite happily. "You need to go get your kimonos and get ready for fun!" "O.K., come on momma we need to get ready!" Kagome said as she ran towards her room. Kaneko was always amazed at how much her daughter loved ancient artifacts and ancient customs. It was almost as if she was from the past. She didn't know much about her past because they had found a note attached to the book with specific directions to follow. One of which was to not read the book. So they had obeyed the rules. A few moments later Kagome and her family left for the festival. They walked around and saw quite a few ancient sites. They also saw many artifacts and costumed people walking around the city. They walked around the city until late at night. "Kagome come on we need to get going." Her mother yelled to get her attention. Except that, Kagome was nowhere to be found. "Kagome, Where are you?!" her mother began to yell franticly. They found her lying in a puddle, Unconscious. Her mother ran to her, picked her up, and saw she was bruised and beaten. Then she saw the shadow of a man coming at them. She got up ran and quickly made it back to her father. Then she felt something she was worried about. She felt labor pains, the worry and panic must have caused her to go into labor. Her father helped her to the car and drove to the hospital.

Kaneko woke next to her daughter who was covered in bandages when she heard her father enter in. "Father how is she? Is she going to be okay?" she asked voice shaking with fear. "She is fine. She's a fighter and she will pull through. She's just going to be sore for a few days. They say that she was mugged, probably they were going to rob her." He spat the last part out of his mouth as if it was poison. "The one we were worried about was you. We were afraid that you weren't going to wake up after all that. Oh and just so you know you gave birth to a healthy baby boy." He said as he looked at his precious gifts slip off to sleep. "Momma are you alright?" Kagome asked her mother once she regained consciousness. "I'm fine honey. How are you?" "I'm okay. Can I go see my little brother now? I haven't seen hem yet." Kagome pleaded. "Alright, but be safe."

At the nursery

Kagome stood in a chair leaning against the glass trying to get a good view of her baby brother. She could scarcely reach the window and she wasn't sure which of the little bundles was him, when a nurse from the ward saw her squinting into the glass window. "Hello little one, how may I help you?" she asked to the little bandaged up girl. "I'm trying to find my little bro. Can you help me find him?" "Sure little one what is your brother's name?" "I don't know. I do know his last name, it is Higurashi!" she said beaming with pride at the mention of the name. "Oh well that is easy. Everyone remembers when a Higurashi is brought in!" the old woman said to the little girl. "Come on sweetie. I will lead you to him. By the way my name is Keade." "I am Kagome!" "Here he is. He sure is a cutie, just like you!" The young girl climbed up to see him. When he saw the figure standing over him he began to laugh. "Hi, I am your big sister, Kagome and I 'm going to call you Souta!" she said as she smiled at him. Right then Kagome's grandpa came in and ratified the name to be Souta on his birth certificate.

At a private kindergarten

Kagome was standing outside the building she just left because she had accidentally shown she was much smarter than all the others there. So now, she had to wait for her mom and she would have to go to a new school for older children. Her little brother, Souta was at the daycare. Her mom walked up a few moments later and took her home until she would have to go to the fourth grade class. She knew that her daughter had to be worried, but she seemed so calm and serene. It was shocking to see her acting so much like an adult. "So Kagome how was your day?" she asked. "I guess it was okay, except that I can't go back." "Well I guess you can stay at home until then and cook with me. We can clean and make new garments, or we could study more books in the library." "I'd like to do all of that. I can't go to school for two weeks because that is when they start their classes." She said happily. They then skipped all the way home singing and chatting about all that they would do together. They had a delicious meal and then went to bed for a good night sleep. Kagome woke the next morning and rushed around getting everything that they would need for the work that they would be doing today. She got the sewing kit from the laundry room, the cookbook from the kitchen, the cue cards for studying from the library along with many books, she got the music papers and musical instruments, and finally she got anything else she didn't know. She ran to her mother's room and woke her up at around three a clock in the morning begging her to get ready. "Alright Kagome I will get up, Just give me some time I am not as young as you!" Her mother said laughing. "Alright I will wait for a little while." She replied calmly. In a few minutes, they ran downstairs and began their extravagant training day. At the end, Kagome was a little genius and was ready for anything. When she went to school the next day she would be in for quite a surprise.


	3. first day of school

Chapter 3 "The first day of school"

Kagome woke the next morning to a day of violent weather; it was gusty, cold, wet, and it was snowing to some extent. She ran to her mother's room with all of her blanketing wrapped around her throat. She crawled onto her mother's bed and began to dig in the covers and shake her mom. Kaneko finally woke to her daughter's face above her. She was shocked to see her up this morning and this early. She was planning getting some extra sleep and then waking up Kagome. There went her morning plan. "Hello baby. How are you?" she asked to the bundle before her. "I'm fine, but I don't know what to take with me. I have never been to a big school before." She said with fear and excitement in her eyes. "Don't worry honey I'll help you." The blanket-clad group walked through the house to Kagome's room to help her get ready. After around half an hour later Kagome sat at the dinner table waiting for her mom to come back with her grandpa and baby brother. Her mother came in a few minutes later carrying her brother and she sat him in his highchair and began to cook. After finishing breakfast, Kagome ran to the car and buckled in. They drove to school and chatted amiably the entire drive. Right when Kagome was about to get out her mother handed her a video camera and said "Kagome I talked to your principal and she agreed to let you film your first day." "Thanks mom." She hugged her mom and ran into the school. She wandered around until she found the principal's assistants room. She walked in and had to jump up to see over the desk. She got help in finding the classroom. When she and the principal's assistant reached the room the noise was flowing through the door. As they walked into the classroom, everything became quite. They all wanted to know who the new kid was. She was smaller than they were and she just looked weird. The only ones that weren't quite were six kids, five boys and one girl, who were fighting. The teacher who was a young man around the age of twenty or twenty-one who had long silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were a liquid gold and his skin was a healthy but pale porcelain color. However, Kagome noticed he also had jagged purple stripes on his cheeks and a blue moon on his forehead. He strode over to the brawl and began to pull them apart. A few entertaining moments and loud yells later the children were separated and contained. He then walked over to the couple waiting by the door. "How may I help you two?" he asked cheerfully. "This is Kagome and she is going to be your new student for the rest of the year. Kagome this is where I leave you." "Bye Mrs. Sonya." Kagome replied. She walked up to the teacher and gestured for him to bend down to her level. "Excuse me, you are a demon. Aren't you?" she asked excitedly. "Why yes I am. How did you know?" "My mom and grandpa told me about demons and spells." "Well you just come along and sit right next to my son Inuyasha. He is right here." He led her strait to a young boy who had long silver hair and gold eyes, just like his father. The differences between him and his father were that his skin was tanned. He also had dog-ears instead of pointed ones on the side of his head like his father, and he didn't have the markings. As she sat down, she could feel eyes on the back of her head. She began to look around and found that it was the boy, Inuyasha. "Please, stop staring at me now?" "Why should I baby." He said sneering at her. A little while later during spelling, she felt a piece of paper hit her on the head. She looked at it and saw it was from Inuyasha. She read it and found it was insulting her again. The teacher then went up and started reading off correct answers. He then asked if anyone missed zero and Kagome quickly raised her hand. He clapped his hands and said "Very good Miss Higurashi. Maybe you could teach a few of my problem students."

Recess came a little while later. It was still terrible but they went out anyways. Kagome had been filming the entire day and was filming when they went outside into the cold. She was enjoying herself when a young boy with his black hair in a small ponytail at the back of his neck. They began talking about school and hobbies by the end of the day they had become close friends and Kagome had found out that the boys name was Miroku.

Kagome walked away from school limping. On the way home, she had run into some people who didn't seem to like her. flashback "Hey Miroku how was your day? We didn't see you during recess." A young girl with brownish black hair began to ask. "I was talking to a new friend. Come here Kagome." He said waving his hand behind his back. Slowly a young girl even younger than they were came out holding his hand. "This is Kagome. Kagome this is Sango, Inuyasha, and Koga." He said and pulled her out in front of him. "Hey that's the pest who out smarted me in class!" Inuyasha yelled. When she saw him, her eyes got big and she bolted. They ran after her and saw her dart into an alley. They ran in and saw her lying on the ground with a large pool of liquid under her. They ran up and saw she had a large bite mark on her neck. Miroku ran up and checked for a heartbeat. Sango was busy screaming and Inuyasha was in shock. Miroku began to panic she had a heartbeat but the bleeding wasn't stopping. Suddenly she took in a deep breath and blinked. They all began to cheer when they saw a shadow jump off the roof above them and disappear into the shadows surrounding them. She slowly sat up and reached up to touch her neck, only to pull back at the feel of blood. She tried to stand up but only managed to fall back onto her butt. She tried, succeeded, and began to limp away. They ran up to her and asked where she was going and she answered that she was going home and her grandpa could help her.end flashback She had finally reached home and collapsed upon the steps. Her mother found her as she ran out to the mailbox. She picked her up and brought her to her father. When they had found what had happened they chose to send her away for training to control what she had become.

At school, Mr. Taisho had the duty to tell the class that the new student wouldn't be coming to the school anymore. He could see the disappointment in Miroku. He knew even after only one day his son and his friends had become attached to the little girl. He knew that it hurt them, never being able to see her again. He just hoped that they would get over it eventually.

At the Higurashi residence, Kagome was packing somberly. She was going to miss her friends and family but she needed this training.


End file.
